


i'm somewhere, you're somewhere

by Overdressedtokill (SkyeStan)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeStan/pseuds/Overdressedtokill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the official sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenofokay">thequeenofokay</a>'s <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1975008"><i>goodbye to the roses on your street.</i></a> Skye teaches Ward the consequences of stealing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm somewhere, you're somewhere

She lines the sugar packets up in front of her, three across.  She checks her laptop, resting on the side of the table closest to the window.  She checks her phone. And then she adds another row of packets.  She looks up every time the bell above the door rings, but it’s not him.

  
  


She’s not worried, though.  He has no choice but to show up.  He’s probably just late to make a point.  She lets out a little chuckle to herself, at the thought of that.  She likes a guy with a rebellious streak.  It’s cute.

  
  


There are six rows of packets in front of her by the time he shows up.  And he is pissed. Oh wow, he is pissed.  She smiles at him from the booth, and waves.  He doesn’t even smile back, which is rude.  He just storms over, hands in his pockets.

"I’m here," he says.

She bats her eyes for him.  ”Well, sit down,” she says.  So sweet.  ”Have some pie.”

"I don’t want any pie," he says.  He’s trying so hard to be intimidating that it comes across as kind of silly.  So she laughs at him, and flips her hair over her shoulder.

"Whatever," she decides.  "I’m getting something."

He slams his hand on the table, which disturbs the packets.  Her packets.

"Is this a joke to you?" he hisses.

She keeps smiling, but her eyes are cold.  Colder than his, even. “I’m going to turn your whole life into a joke,” she says.  ”Sit down.”

  
  


He glowers for longer than she likes, so she shrugs and reaches for her computer.

He sits down before she reaches the keyboard.  She wonders if he knows that he looks like a ken doll, especially when he’s unhappy.  It’s the way he holds his jaw.  So stiff and so sharp.

"So," Skye says.  "When’d you notice the Trojan?"

He won’t meet her eyes.  Just sits there in his leather jacket and frowns.

"Grant," she says.  She likes the taste of his real name.  Victory, tinged with smugness.  "I asked you a question."

He seems to grow more uncomfortable, the longer he sits.

"Grant," she repeats. 

"Three days," he replies.

She laughs.  Again.  It’s real laughter, too, and it feels so good.  ”Wow,” she says.  ”I was wondering if I was hard to stop or something.  You guys literally just left your front door open.”

He mumbles something.  Which irritates her.  He’s in no place to give backtalk.  She’s one to talk, but still.

"Speak up, Grant," she says.

He meets her gaze.  And the fury in her eyes would be almost intimidating if it wasn’t tempered with something else.  Something sadder.

"How long did it take you to notice your harddrive was missing?" he asks.

"Like, five minutes after I woke up," she says.  "Did you think I wouldn’t notice?"  Her gaze is steady.  Confident.  It’s making him scared, she can tell.

"I don’t know," he mutters.  "I don’t know what I thought."

  
  


Skye decides she’ll let him seep in self-loathing while she orders a milkshake.

"Chocolate for me, and Grant? Do you want a milkshake?"

"Vanilla," he says.  "Please."

"Vanilla for my boyfriend," Skye says.  "Thanks."

And now he’s gawking at her.  As soon as the waitress walks away, he leans in.  ”Boyfriend?”

"Not really," Skye says.  "But I don’t want to blow your cover before I’ve had my fun, you know?"

He knows.  He looks like he might be sick, so he definitely knows.

"Anyway," Skye says.  "My drives are like my babies.  And you’d notice if you woke up and one of your babies was missing, right?"

No response.

She makes a face.  ”Remind me not to leave you with any babies.  Jeez.”

He looks at the sugar packets.  Or maybe at her boobs.  She wouldn’t be surprised.

"I found it in like, an hour. And where do I find it but Hydra headquarters?"

Now.  Now he’s really unhappy.

"That’s right," Skye says.  "I know."

He looks up to her face.  She leans forward.  ”You gonna kill me, Grant?”

  
  


He opens his mouth to speak, which is when the waitress comes back, and places two milkshakes on the table.  Skye plucks the cherry off hers and eats it.

"You know I can tie the stem with my tongue?" she asks. "I’ll show you sometime."

"I’m not going to kill you," Grant says, softly.  "They want me to, but I won’t."

"More rebellious than I thought," she says.  She’s not surprised.  She’s good with two things: computers and people.  If she’d thought there was a chance that Grant Ward would kill her, she wouldn’t even bother with this.

"But you have to stop," he says.  "Go into hiding."

"Nope," she says.

"Skye," he says.  "I’m not going to hurt you.  But if they find out-"

"That won’t be a problem," she tells him.

He doesn’t believe her.  ”Why not?”

  
  


She slurps her milkshake.  They really do make the best milkshakes here.

"I didn’t steal your money," Skye tells him.  "Not that you’ve asked.  But I just moved it."

"To…where?" he asks.  God.  He’s so easy.  He’s so easy, and it almost makes her feel bad.

"Want a present?" she asks.  She doesn’t wait for him to answer.  She just pulls out a drivers license, with his picture but a different name.  She slides it across the table.

"What is this?" he asks.

"It’s your ID, stupid," she says.  "Grant Ward ceased to exist as of ten am this morning."

The fury is almost gone, now.  Replaced by fear and confusion and yes, desire.  She has some more milkshake.

"What?" he whispers.  "You…"

"Erased all records of you, yeah," Skye says.  "Well.  Moved them.  So there are only three people who know Grant Ward is a real boy, I guess."

"Why would you-"

"Because HYDRA is about to go live," she says.  "And I’m saving your ass."

  
  


He almost knocks over his milkshake.  Which he hasn’t even touched, and it’s starting to get watery.

"You didn’t think the Rising Tide would let you get away with this, did you?"  Then, she snickers.  "That sounded less cliche in my head."

"Skye," he says.  "They’re going to kill you if you do this."

"No they’re not," she says.  "You couldn’t find me before, and I didn’t even have you."

"Have me?"

"I’m thinking of getting a security detail," she says.  "Unless you want to go down with the ship?"

  
  


He doesn’t respond.  She’ll give him a minute.  She goes back to her computer, and barely even clicks the mouse before his hands are on her arms.

"I can’t let you do this," he says.

"Yeah, I know," she says.  "Which is why I had someone else do it."

"You what?"

Her phone rings.  ”I need to take this,” she says, with a sheepish smile.  She pulls away from his hands, and he doesn’t try to stop her.  He just stares blankly, dumbly ahead.

Skye gets her phone.  ”Hi baby,” she says.  Grant flinches.  Predicable.  ”Having fun?”

"More than you realize," Miles replies.  "This was your hack, though.  I feel like I’m stealing your moment."

Skye looks at Grant.  ”I’m having plenty of fun, too.  Don’t worry about me.  Just get it done.”

"It’s already over," he says.  "Posted it like three minutes ago."

Skye grins. “Perfect,” she says.  ”I’m gonna bring my new friend over soon, okay?”

"You’re sure about him?"

Skye looks Grant dead in the eye.  ”You have all of Grant Ward’s information, right?”

Grant might start crying.

"Yep," Miles replies.

"Good," she replies.

"We need to celebrate this," Miles says.

"We will," she says.  "I just need to finish my milkshake.  Talk soon," she says.  Miles says his goodbyes and hangs up, and Grant is practically vibrating.

  
  


"So," Skye says.  "Short version: you stole from me, now I own you.  Unless you want to be on death row for treason.  Or maybe you’d like it if I released your family records?"

That gets a response.  A violent shake of the head.  ”Why me?” he asks.  ”Why not just leave me, if you were going to do this?”

She shrugs.  ”Because I actually kind of like you.”

"You’re blackmailing me," he says.

"Never said I was perfect," Skye replies.  She checks the clock on the wall.  "We should go."  She scoops up the packets, closes her laptop.  She pulls out her wallet and puts down a few bills.

"I’d ask you to pay," she says.  "But I kind of took all your money."  She shouldn’t be so mean.  He only sort of deserves it.  "Actually, I’m paying with your money."

"You said you didn’t steal my money," he says.

She smiles.  ”Half-truth.  I didn’t steal  _all_  your money.”

He doesn’t protest.  It’s not really like he could.

"Give me your phone and your car keys," Skye says.  He does.  She looks at his phone, for a moment. "30 texts," Skye says.  "You are in trouble."

He reaches for his phone, and she pulls it away.

"Skye, please," he says.  Wow.  She was not expecting- Well, this.  He’s kind of about to break down. 

"Whoever this is," Skye says, looking at Grant’s phone.  "Whoever John Garrett is, he’s not going to find you.  He’s not going to hurt you."

  
  


And now.  Grant just looks surprised.

"I said I erased you," she says. "But I read up on you first.  You should be glad I did, because I would’ve just left you to rot if I hadn’t known."

“I don’t want your pity,” Grant says.  Anger.  Actual anger.  Skye drops his phone in his milkshake, and it overflows.  Then the keys.

“It’s not pity,” she says.  “Do you think back to the night we met, Grant?  Do you think about kissing me?  Touching me?”

That kills the anger real quick.  That gets him wide-eyed and shrinking as she leans closer.

“Do you wish you could’ve done things differently?” she whispers.  “Do you wish you’d gotten a second chance with me?”

He shakes in his seat.  Slowly, he nods.

“This isn’t pity,” she tells him.  “This is a second chance.”  She slides back, grabs her backpack, gets out of the booth.  “Come on,” she says.

Grant follows.  She loops her arm around his, like she did on their little date. 

“I’m not good at speeches,” she says.  “Miles is, though.  I’ll let him do it.  I’m just going to get you plastered.  Or baked.  Do you have a preference?”

He looks at his shoes.  He’s like a new puppy, coming home for the first time.  So skittish and scared and naive.  

On a whim, she kisses his jaw.  He freezes.  “Grant Ward,” she says, backing away before he can kiss her again.  “Welcome to the Rising Tide.”


End file.
